sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Астрология 1
Астрология и искусство Астрология оставила существенный след не только в истории астрономии, естественных науках, религии и магии, но так же в культуре. Структура произведения искусства и астрологические воззрения thumb|right|300px|Гармония мира. Иллюстрация в «Новом и полном пояснении оккультных наук» Эбенизера Сибли, 1806 г. Разрабатывая теорию музыки, учёные-пифагорейцы стремились выразить через игру на лире гармонию сфер (музыку сфер) — музыкальное звучание планет, солнца, луны и их сфер, составляющее музыкально-математическую архитектонику космоса, врачующее душу и порождающее состояние катарсиса. Через музыку пифагорейцы стремились постичь соразмерность гармонии души и космоса. Образ гармонии сфер оказал влияние на творчество неопифагорейцев и неоплатоников и доминировал в течение длительного времени не только в астрономии (Кеплер), но так же в эстетике и искусстве Европы средневековья и Нового времени (Гёте, немецкие романтики, Шекспир и др.).Грицанов А. А. Гармония сфер // История философии: энциклопедия. — Мн.: Интерпрессервис; Книжный Дом, 2002. — 1376 с. — ISBN 985-6656-20-6, ISBN 985-428-461-1. thumb|right|300x250px| Знаки зодиака (Козерог, Водолей, Рыбы) на фасаде кафедрального собора в Амьене. По мнению астрологов, некоторые Архитектурные сооружения древности были возведены в соответствии с астрологическими представлениями. Например, зиккураты Двуречья состояли из трёх (по числу трёх миров) или семи (по числу планет) этажей, каждый из которых имел четырёхугольную форму, символизировавшую четыре стороны света и четыре времени года. Примером литературного произведения, построенного по астрологическому канону, может служить 12-строфное стихотворение «Двенадцать звучаний» («Zwölf Stimmungen») Рудольфа Штейнера. Строфы в этом произведения соотносятся с зодиакальными знаками, каждая строфа содержит по 7 строк, посвящённых 7 видимым планетам: 1-я строка — Солнцу, 2-я и 3-я посвящены внутренним планетам, Венере и Меркурию, средняя строка связана с Марсом, за ней следуют строки Юпитера и Сатурна. Последняя строка посвящена Луне, отражающей солнечный свет, выраженный первой строкой. Астрологические мотивы в искусстве Как в литературе, так и в живописи, книжной миниатюре, музыке и скульптуре неоднократно создавались циклы, связанные со знаками Зодиака и астрологическим значением планет. Творения Данте, Гриммельсгаузена, Шекспира, Кальдерона, Стендаля , Скотта и других писателей в художественной форме зачастую отображают астрологические концепции, господствовавшие в эпоху их написания. Мало известным остаётся особый литературный стихотворный жанр, генетлиаконик, существовавший в европейской литературе. Эти стихотворения посвящались астрологическому восхвалению новорожденных и их родителей, основываясь на гороскопе новорожденного. Характерным примером генетлиаконика является сохранившееся стихотворение Симеона Полоцкого, посвящённое рождению будущего российского царя Петра I. Астрологические произведения как произведения искусства Многие астрологические трактаты Древней Греции, Рима, эллинистического Египта и Индии создавались в стихотворной форме и в виде художественных произведений. Например наиболее древний астрологический трактат греко-римской астрологии, дошедший до наших дней, — «Астрономикон» Маркуса Манилиуса — написан в форме поэмы. Астрология и религии Астрология и иудаизм Пророк Исайя подвергал астрологов особому осмеянию. Они говорили царю, что Израильское царство не падет, в то время как Исайя утверждал обратное. В этом классическом противоречии между гороскопами и божественным откровением пророк заявляет: И придет на тебя бедствие; ты не узнаешь, откуда оно поднимется, и нападет на тебя беда, которой ты не в силах будешь отвратить, и внезапно придет на тебя пагуба, о которой ты и не Думаешь. Оставайся же с твоими волшебствами и с множеством чародейств твоих, которыми ты занималась от юности твоей; может быть, пособишь себе; может быть, устоишь. Ты утомлена множеством советов твоих; пусть же выступят наблюдатели небес и звездочеты и предвещатели по новолуниям и спасут тебя от того, что должно приключиться тебе. Вот они, как солома; огонь сожег их; не избавили души своей от пламени; не осталось угля, чтобы погреться, ни огня, чтобы посидеть перед ним ( ). В Талмуде сказано: «Нет звезды или планеты, которая определяла бы судьбу евреев» (Недарим 32а, Шабат 156а). Знаменитый апологет иудейства Филон Александрийский трактуя слова книги Бытия про знамения грядущего под συμβία μελλόντων подразумевал указания на погоду, а не астрологические предзнаменования, к которым относится критическиФилон Александрийский. Толкования Ветхого Завета. Многие еврейские мудрецы средневековья, например, Авраам Ибн-Эзра, были теоретиками и практиками натальной астрологии. С другой стороны, величайший авторитет средневекового еврейства Рамбам категорически отрицал научность и обоснованность астрологии. Согласно каббале нет никакой связи между каббалой и астрологией. Ущерб от гаданий и астрологических предсказаний двойной — неправильные прогнозы и отвлечение от исправления. Следовательно, и реакция свыше, коррекция — двойные страданияКаббала и Астрология Астрология и христианство По мнению многих астрологов, книга Бытия содержит указание на то, что небесные тела создавались в том числе для опознания по их положению неких «знамений», под чем можно подразумевать астрологию: И сказал Бог: да будут светила на тверди небесной освещения земли и для отделения дня от ночи, и для знамений, и времен, и дней, и годов; и да будут они светильниками на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на землю. И стало так. ( ) Однако в христианстве под знамениями понимаются не астрономические явления, а чудесные явления и знакиСвт. Игнатий (Брянчанинов). О чудесах и знамениях. Поскольку чудо по своему смыслу противоречит закономерности, систематически использовать знамения невозможно, а значит невозможно их и понимать как основу для каких-либо астрологических прогнозов. Что же касается намеренного поиска знамений, то таковое в православном христианстве крайне порицается: «род лукав и прелюбодейный знамения ищет» (Мф. 16, 4; 12, 38—42). По словам свт. Игнатия (Брянчанинова) «Прошение „знамения с небесе“ было не столько прошением чуда, сколько насмешкою над чудесами Богочеловека и выражением невежественного, превратного понятия о чудесах»; «в… состоянии самообольщения и разгорячения находятся и те, которые хотят видеть знамения»Сочинения епископа Игнатия (Брянчанинова). Книга 3. Аскетические опыты Ч. II. Другая традиционная отсылка астрологов к Вифлеемской звезде с древности встречала критику христианских богословов. Григорий Богослов писал: Не упоминай мне о великой славе Христовой — звезде-благовестнице, которая с востока путеводила волхвов в тот город, где воссиял Христос – безлетный Сын смертного рода! Она не из числа тех, истолкователями которых астрологи, но необыкновенная и не являвшаяся прежде сего, а замеченная в еврейских книгах. Из них предузнав о звезде, посвятившие жизнь звездословию халдеи, когда с удивлением отличили ее от множества наблюдаемых ими звезд и приметили, что с новым сиянием несется она с востока по воздуху в еврейскую землю, заключили о рождении Царя. И в то именно время, как вместе с небожителями поклонились Царю астрологи, отпало у них попечение о своем искусстве. Касаясь этого вопроса, Бенедикт XVI в энциклике Spe Salvi напомнил слова Григория Назианзина: «в ту минуту, когда волхвы, ведомые звездой, поклонились новому царю, Христу, астрологии пришел конец, потому что отныне звезды вращаются по орбите, заданной Христом»Бенедикт XVI. Энциклика Spe Salvi. В Дидахе, церковном руководстве конца I — начала II в. давалось предупреждение: «Не будь ни птицегадателем, поелику (птицегадание) ведет к идолослужению, ни заклинателем, ни астрологом, ни чародеем, не желай смотреть на это, ибо от всего этого рождается идолослужение»Дидахе (Учение Господа народам чрез 12 апостолов). На Лаодикийском соборе (IV в.) в правиле 36 астрология была запрещена, а астрологи отлучены от церкви: «Не подобает освящённым или причётникам быть волшебниками или обаятелями, или числогадателями, или астрологами»Р. Морей. Астрология и христианство. Григорий Богослов считал, что астрология оскорбляет Божественный промысел: «Для многих, родившихся под разными звездами, равная участь и на море, и на войне. Кого связывали звезды, тех не связал между собою одинаковый конец. А других, хотя разделили звезды, одинаковая соединила кончина»Григорий Богослов. Слово 5, о Промысле. Блаженный Августин так отвечал тем, кто полагает, что хотя бы иногда гороскопы соответствуют действительности: Так как это служит к уловлению людей, то оно бывает действием совратившихся духов, которым попускается знать кое-что истинное из области временных предметов отчасти потому, что они обладают более тонким чувством, или более тонкими телами, или более богатым, благодаря своей продолжительной жизни, опытом. Поэтому истинный христианин должен остерегаться как астрологов, так и всяких прорицателей, особенно тех, которые говорят правду, чтобы, уловив при содействии демонов его душу, они не запутали его в свое сообществоАвгустин. О книге Бытия, буквально. В 12 книгах. 2, 17 // Августин, епископ Иппонский. Творения. — Киев, 1912, ч. 7, с. 202. В католицизме астрология, как и все формы гаданий и предсказаний, осуждается и отвергается, поскольку основана на желании власти над временем, историей и другими людьми и отрицает славу, почитание и благоговение, которые должны относится лишь к БогуCathechism of the Catholic Church. Part three: Life in Christ. Section two: The Ten Commandments, 2116 All forms of divination are to be rejected: recourse to Satan or demons, conjuring up the dead or other practices falsely supposed to «unveil» the future. Consulting horoscopes, astrology, palm reading, interpretation of omens and lots, the phenomena of clairvoyance, and recourse to mediums all conceal a desire for power over time, history, and, in the last analysis, other human beings, as well as a wish to conciliate hidden powers. They contradict the honor, respect, and loving fear that we owe to God alone. . В определении Архиерейского Собора Русской православной церкви 1994 г. «О псевдохристианских сектах, неоязычестве и оккультизме» астрология перечислена в ряду лжеучений наряду с язычеством, теософией и спиритизмомАрхиерейский Собор 1994 г. Определение «О псевдохристианских сектах, неоязычестве и оккультизме». Астрология и ислам Одним из самых тяжких грехов и неверием (куфр) в исламе является колдовство , а астрология считается разновидностью колдовства. Абдулла ибн Аббас сообщил, что Мухаммед сказал: Тот, кто обучился отрасли астрологии, тот обучился отрасли колдовства, а кто обучился большему, тот выучил столько же колдовства. Астрология и индуизм :Основная статья: Джьотиша, Тибетская астрология В индуизме и в тибетском буддизме астрология — это часть религии, философии (Учения) и медицины. В аюрведе и тибетской медицине астрология используется на равных с другими методами диагностики больного. В каждом индуистском храме присутствует вспомогательный алтарь девяти планет (Наваграха), так как они рассматриваются как основные слуги верховной личности Бога (только в индуизме), непосредственно исполняющие Его волю. Этот алтарь располагается обычно ближе всего к входу, и перед посещением основного алтаря индуист, посещающий храм, обходит этот алтарь вокруг несколько раз, держа в руках светильник с огнем, что символизирует очищение от кармы в ходе различных кругов перевоплощений. Часто вокруг этого алтаря можно видеть орнамент со знаками зодиака, что намекает на путешествия души по зодиакальному кругу (сансаре). Буддизм и индуизм опираются на концепцию кармы — закона, который можно кратко определить двумя максимами: 1) невозможно избежать плодов содеянного, 2) невозможно встретиться с плодами несодеянного. При этом считается, что предопределенность судьбы человека вполне поддается коррекции, чему и служит астрология, так как гороскоп якобы отражает именно некоторую сумму прошлой кармы, с которой человек пришёл в этот мир. Примечания См. также - Литература Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Герметизм * Категория:Эзотерические школы